Galekit's Destiny
by Leader Of Sky Clan
Summary: NOTE: I based my book off warriors, a great series by Erin Hunter
1. Ocean Clan

**Ocean Clan**:

**Leader**: Carpstar- long legged tom, brown tabby

**Deputy**: Bayclaw- pale gray she cat with beatuiful pale blue eyes

**Medicine**** Cat**: Sliverstripe- a pritty silver tabby she cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**:

Reedtale- handsome ginger tom with green eyes (apprentice Wavepaw)

Redpatch- a ferce white tom with ginger patches and pale green eyes

Whitenose- a white she cat with a black nose and bright green eyes

Adderclaw- a brown tabby tom with green eyes (apprentice Lillypaw)

Whisperfoot- a black tom with dark brown eyes (apprentice Blackpaw)

Goldensplash- a beatuiful golden tortishell she cat, she has bright green eyes

**Apprentices**:

Wavepaw- white long haired tom with green eyes

Lillypaw- dusky brown she cat with white paws

Blackpaw- a black tom with a white tale tip

**Queens**:

Ambertale- long talled brown she cat (Wisperfoot's mate)  
Kits- Galekit, Hailkit, Rainkit

Gullclaw- a black she cat with a gray muzzle and paws and yellow eyes (Adderclaw's mate)  
Kits- Waterkit, Whalekit

Seanose- a gray she cat with a blueish muzzle and green eyes (Reedtale)  
Kits- Rosekit, Heavykit, Lastkit

**Elders**:

Smallfoot- small black tom with verry sharp claws.


	2. Plains Clan

Plains Clan:

Leader- Guststar- gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Sweetsong- silver she cat with blue eyes, her hind right paw is white.  
(apprentice: Grasspaw)

Medison Cat- Lillyleaf- golden tabby she cat, verry sweet natured, and has green eyes

Warriors:

Silverleaf- A prritty sliver she cat with a black tale and blue eyes (apprentice: Hollypaw)

Hawlkclaw- kind hearted black tom with white paches and blue eyes

Aspenleap- beatuiful golden brown she cat with blue eyes, and is the best jumper of all the clans (apprentice: Windypaw)

Whitefoot- handsome white tom with two black hind paws.  
(apprentice: Rockpaw)

Wheatclaw- blue eyed tom who was named for the color of his beatuiful coat (apprentice: Daisypaw)

Rosepelt- pritty she cat with a ginger coat that is almoast pink, blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- white tom with blue eyes

Hollypaw- Black she cat with four ginger paws and blue eyes

Windypaw- long furred creme collered tom with blue eyes

Rockpaw- has a brown caot speackled with black and blue eyes

Dasypaw- pritty young tortishell she cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Sagepelt: sweet she cat with a white coat and blue eyes

Elders:

Sunnyday- elderly she cat with a golden pelt

Darkpelt- grumpy old tom with a black and brown molted pelt 


	3. Ivy Clan

**Ivy Clan**

**Leader-** Heatherstar- long taled gray she cat with amber eyes

**Deputy**- Lionstripe- golden tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine**** Cat**- Tawnyleg- pritty tawny collered she cat with amber eyes and a white tali tip (apprentice: Rowanpaw)

**Warriors:**

Wrenfeather- small lean creme collered tom with green eyes (apprentice: Oakpaw)

Antclaw- a large black tom with red-brown paws and amber eyes (apprentice: Redpaw)

Sagepelt- a pritty tortishell she cat with yellow eyes

Badgerfoot- a black tom with a white v on his chest and has green eyes (Apprentice: Pinepaw)

Webtale- a white tom with black speackles and green eyes

Rivertale- a blue gray she cat with pale blue eyes

Starnose- a black she cat speckled with white and has ice blue eyes (apprentice- Logpaw)

**Apprentices**:

Rowanpaw- red roan tom with amber eyes

Oakpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Redpaw- A red roan tom with green eyes

Pinepaw- a black and brown molted tom

Logpaw- a brown tom with green eyes

**Queen**s:

Amberlace- pritty tortishell she cat with green eyes (mate to Antclaw)  
Kits- Sweetkit, Nettlekit

Sparrowclaw- dusky brown she cat with blue eyes (mate to Webtale)  
Kits- Lillykit, Buckkit, Doekit

**Elders**:

Daisyear- a pritty creme collered she cat with green eyes and excilent hearing


	4. Prolog

**Prolog**

Deep within the forest, a lone tom came across a strange kit. The kit did not smell of his clan, or any that he knew of.

_ Verry strange_, the tom thought.

He picked up the kit and carried him to his home, a place where many cats lived, Ocean Clan camp. Entering the nursery, he gently prodded his mate. She awoke and widened her eyes, but nodded. So he gently placed the strange kit with his own two kits. It would be a secret that the kit didn't belong to them. They loved him already and decided to call him Galekit.


	5. Galekit's Dissapointment

"Galekit? Galekit? Where is Galekit, " Cried Ambertale.

"Bayclaw, have you seen my kit," Ambertale wailed.

Ambertale ran through the camp calling her kit and on the verge of crying, when she finally found him in the apprentice den. He was talking to Lillypaw, a pretty brown she cat.

"Galekit! Where have you been, i have been so worried about you" She cried.

"He was just visiting me Mrs. Ambertale, its really lonely sence I moved to the apprentice den," Said Lillypaw, coming to my defense.

"Why are you lonely, Lillypaw?," Ambertale asked.

"Because i'm the only apprentice my age, Since my brothers died of Black cough." she replied.

"OK, but Galekit you really should tell me when you go see her." scolded Ambertale.

"Yes mother," I replied, putting my head down.

Later that day...

"Hay, Hailkit, Rainkit!" I called.

"What?" Hissed Rainkit, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Were going to watch Blackkit's apprentice ceremony," I said.

"Ya!" exclaimed Hailkit, "I'm coming!"

"Oh, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Said Rainkit.

We all sat at the entrance as Carpstar began to speak, "Blackkit, you have reached the age of six moons old and are ready to begin your training. Your mentor will be Wisperfoot."

The black tom proudly jumped onto the meeting rock and touched noses with his new apprentice.

"From now until you receive you will be known as Blackpaw." Said Carpstar, finishing the ceremony.

Then the crowd of multi colored cats began to chant, "Blackpaw, Blackpaw!"

"Wow," whispered Rainkit, "I can't wait for our ceremony!"

"Ya!" cried Hailkit.

I just watched in awe.

The next morning...

"Mama?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it, Galekit?"

"Can I go play with Lillypaw?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, ok, but don't leave camp, ok?"

"Yes mama!" I exclaimed, running out of the nursery.

I went across camp to the apprentice den and poked my head in, "Wavepaw, Blackpaw, have either of you seen Lillypaw?"

"Sorry," said Wavepaw.

"I think she went on a hunting patrol with Adderclaw." Said Blackpaw.

"Oh, ok." I replied, walking back to the nursery, my tale dragging in the dirt.

"Hay! Galekit!" called Lillypaw, coming into the camp, "what are you doing?"

"Lillypaw!" I exclaimed, "I was looking for you!"

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"Well," I said shyly, "I wanted to play with you."

"Really?" she asked, "I'll play with you as soon as Adderclaw is done with me, I promise!"


	6. Sadness And Hope

Wavepaw burst into the clearing yowling for all he was worth, "Carpstar! Carpstar!"

"What is it?" Carpstar asked.

"A Plains Clan patrol came to us asking for help, they're being attacked by so many rogues you could make a clan of them!" shouted the white, long haired tom.

"Whisperfoot, Redpatch, Bayclaw, and Blackclaw, come on." Said Carpstar.

As the group left, I watched my father proudly leave to go to battle with his friend, his apprentice, his deputy, and his leader_. I hope he gives those rogues some wounds to lick!_

I walked over to Lillypaw and sat down.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey, Galekit, are you worried about Whisperfoot?" she asked.

"Kind of," I replied, "But I know he is doing his job as a warrior and even if he doesn't make it home he'll take some rogues with him."

"That's a great way to look at it!" said Lillypaw.

"Thanks," I said shyly looking down.

Then Waterkit and Whalekit tumbled out of the nursery, playing some new game.

"Aren't they so cute?" asked Lillypaw, looking longingly at the kits.

"Yea." I said, _kits are less cute when you are one_, I thought.

Sometime later that day...

"The patrol is returning" called Reedtale, who was on guard.

Then into the clearing walked Carpstar , he went straight to Ambertale, my mother.

_Not good_, I thought.

"I don't know if he'll make it, but we'll try." He told her.

_Yupp, defiantly not good_, I decided.

Then Bayclaw and Redpatch came into the clearing carrying Whisperfoot, with Blackpaw trailing behind.

"The good news is we chased the rogues out, the bad news is that Whisperfoot was injured." Said Carpstar.

Blackpaw just walked along stunned and buried his nose in my father's side.

"All right! Everycat out of the way!" called Silverstripe, our medicine cat.

She took him into her den and got him comfortable then she came out and said.

"Well, he's alive for now, but I can't guarantee anything; Oh, and Galekit, he wants to see you."

"Yes, father?" I asked, walking into the medicine den.

"Galekit, I have something to tell you, you shouldn't call me father." He said.

"But, why?" I asked.

"Because, I do love you as my own, but I found you in the forest before your eyes were even opened.

I had to tell you, before I went to be with All Leader and our ancestors in the Cat Haven." He told me.

"What do you mean, before you go to Cat Haven?" I asked frantically.

"Goodbye, son." He said, and Whisperfoot left this world and went to Cat Haven leaving me and his family behind.

I walked into the clearing with one single tear in my eye, "He's gone."

"NO!" Wailed Ambertale, but I nodded, Whisperfoot was gone.

At moon high...

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the meeting rock." Called Carpstar, but the clan was already gathered, they knew what was comeing.

"As you all know, Whisperfoot has died and gone to Cat Haven, but there is some happiness today Wavepaw will become a warrior. Please come here Wavepaw."

Wavepaw, who was groomed handsomely jumped onto the meeting rock with Carpstar, and sat facing him.

"Wavepaw, you have trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior, and are now ready for your warrior name.

Wavepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Asked Carpstar.

"I do." Said Wavepaw.

"Then by the power of All Leader, I give you your warrior name, Wavefur." Said Carpstar.

"Wavefur! Wavefur!" chanted the assembled cats, then Wavefur licked Carpstar's shoulder and jumped down.

"Also, Blackpaw needs a mentor, Redpatch will be his new mentor." Said Carpstar, and Redpatch jumped onto the meeting rock. Redpatch and Blackpaw touched noses.

"Redpatch, you have trained many skilled warriors, I trust you will pass down your wisdom and strength to this apprentice." Said Carpstar., "Meeting dismissed."


	7. Learning

"_Galekit, discover your destiny, you will not live in the comfort of your clan. Your destiny will lead you away, but don't fear, when your job is done, you can return home." _My father's voice echoed through my dream.

"What- What do I do?" I asked shakily.

"_For now, grow and learn. Find some cat you really trust, for your journey will be long. When the time comes ,I will tell you_." He replied.

Then his voice faded and I awoke to find Hailkit at my side, "Mother says were going to be apprentices!"

"Really?" I asked, but I couldn't be to excited at the moment, being still groggy from my weird dream.

Mother came in and began grooming us till we sparkled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the meeting rock!" Called Carpstar.

Hailkit, Rainkit, and I ran to the place of honor with Carpstar on the meeting rock. It was flat and smooth on top, and we could see the whole camp.

"These kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin training. Hailkit, do you promise to work hard to learn our noble code?" Asked Carpstar.

"Yes." Said Hailkit.

"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Hailpaw," Said Carpstar, "Your mentor will be Bayclaw."

Bayclaw jumped onto the meeting rock and touched noses with my brother.

"Bayclaw, you are ready for another apprentice, I know you will pass on your wisdom and courage to Hailpaw."Said Carpstar.

"Galekit, do you promise to work heard to learn our noble code?" asked Carpstar.

"Yes." I said.

"Then until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Galepaw." Said Carpstar, "I will be your mentor."

A gasp came up from the crowd, and my eyes grew huge as we touched noses.

"I will try my best to give you my restraint and skill." Said Carpstar.

"Rainkit, Silverstripe has told me you wish to be her apprentice, is this so?" asked Carpstar.

"Yes." Said my sister quietly.

"Then from now until you receive your full powers you will be known as Rainpaw. You will meet with All Leader and the other medicine cats at the quarter moon." Finished Carpstar.

Then the cats below began to chant, "Hailpaw! Galepaw! Rainpaw!"

I looked at mother and saw proud tears in her eyes.

Whisperfoot's POV

"I am proud of my kits."

Back to Galepaw's POV

"Today, young Galepaw, I am going to focus on your Fighting Skills." Said Carpstar.

"Just tell me what to do, Carpstar." I said.

"First," he began, "Never trust your opponent!"

He came flying at me. Thinking fast I rolled over and swiped at him with sheaved claws, for good measure.

"Good, now. Try to pin me." He said.

I thought for a moment and flew towards his head. Carpstar rolled to the right, just as I planned.

So I swerved and landed on his back. Carpstar looked worried for a moment, then began to shake furiously, in an attempt to get me off. I hung on and focused all my weight to his haunches. Carpstar began to sink slowly to the ground. When he was pinned to the ground, I got off of him and asked, "How was that?"


	8. Two New Warriors

"As you all know, there is a gathering tonight," Said Carpstar, "And I will be taking Adderclaw, Goldensplash, Bayclaw, Galepaw, Hailpaw, Rainpaw, Silverstripe, and Smallfoot. I suggest you get some sleep, for those who are going the gathering."

A cheer went up from the cats going, and the cats staying behind wished them luck.

At Moon Rise

"Hi! I'm Galepaw!" I said to a long furred, cream colored tom.

"Hi i'm Windypaw, is this your first gathering?"

"Yes" I told him.

"Mine to!" Cried the apprentice.

"Do you want to go listen to the elders? I bet they've got some good stories!"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, and we scampered off to join Smallfoot and two other elders. One was a pretty cream colored she cat and the other was a grumpy looking tom with black and brown molted fur.

"Hello Galepaw, who is this?" asked Smallfoot.

"That's Windypaw from my clan." The grumpy tom answered for me.

"Now Darkpelt, why the bad mood?" asked the pretty she cat.

"Why do cats always say I'm grumpy? Do I look grumpy to you Daisyear?" spat the tom.

"No, Darkpelt." Daisyear replied.

Wile Darkpelt was distracted Windypaw and I snuck off to be with other apprentices. We reached Hailpaw and Rainpaw sitting in a group of apprentices just in time to be seated when the meeting started.

"I will begin this meeting by thanking Ocean Clan for their noble help driving out those rogues," Said a gray tom who had to be Guststar, " Also Sagepelt had her kits two sunrises ago. That is all for Our clan."

Carpstar was next, " Since the last gathering we have named one warrior, Wavefur, who coulden't be here because he is on sentry duty. We also have three new apprentices, Galepaw, Hailpaw, and Rainpaw, who is our medicine cat apprentice. Also, Whisperfoot went to Cat Haven at the beginning of this moon cycle."

"Ivy Clan has only to say that we have scented a fox near the Plains Clan border, so be careful." Said the beautiful Heatherstar.

After the meeting was over all the clans head to their camps and arrived safely.

Upon return

"Hay Galepaw!" exclaimed Lillypaw.

"Hi Lillypaw." I said shyly.

"Galepaw do you like me? she asked.

"Yes, of course I do why do you ask?

"Well I really like you and i wanted to make sure the you felt the same way."

Moons Later

"Galepaw and Hailpaw, you have trained heard and your mentors believe you are ready to become warriors. Galepaw, do you promice to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" said Carpstar.

"I do." I replied.

"The by the power of All Leader I give you your warrior name, Galestorm." Said Carpstar,

"Hailpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Said Hailpaw.

"Then by the power of All Leader I give you your warrior name, Hailspark." Finished Carpstar.

"Galestorm! Hailspark!" chanted the clan cats.

IN A DREAM SEVERAL NIGHTS LATER

"_Galestorm, the time has come. Find your partner and leave. Head towards the territory that is home to none." _Said Whisperfoot.

"Yes father." I replied.

**A/N SORRY ABOUT SHORTNESS, ALSO I'VE BEEN DOING A LOT OF EDITING, SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK IT OUT.**

**Also, I created a poll to give Lillypaw her warrior name, Please vote! XD**


	9. In Cat Haven

"Whisperfoot, is sending him on this quest a good idea? What about The Jumping Rougs?" asked Swirlkit.

"Its the only way, if he follows my directions correctly Galestorm will find out about them on the way." replied the wise cat to his son.

"I hope he does, for the sake of the clans." the kit sighed.

** I'm still working on this chapter. please R&R, and vote on the poll so I can continue!**


	10. The Journey Begins

**Sorry this has taken so long but I finally have some good ideas for this story.**

Lillyfrost was in the warriors den, alone. She had her back to the door, so she jumped outta her skin when I wispered, "we neet to talk."

"What is is?" she asked, I could tell that she was worried by what I said.

"I have a secret. I'm going to tell you because I'm leaving and I want you to come with me." I continued by telling her about Whisperfoot's last words.

"I will go with you, if were going to be mates some day I need to understand you and trust you with my life."

~~LG~~

Lillyfrost and I snuck out of camp and headed for the border.

"How do you know where to go?" asked Lillyfrost.

"Whisperfoot." was all I said.

We continued through the silent and verry dark forest at the far end of our territory, and I shuddered, preferring the beach.

"Ah, here we are." I said as we arrived at the border, "We need to be far away by dawn."

Lillyfrost gave me a knowing look, we didn't want to be discovered by the dawn patrol. After about two hours of walking we came to the edge of the forest, which opened up into a vast grass plain.

"Its almoast dawn, lets rest now." said Lillyfrost, and I agreed.

~~LG~~

"You have come far, Galestorm. Continue in this dirrection until you meet the one called Pine, the only good in a swarm of bad, and return knowing fully about your past." then the voice of Whisperfoot faded and I woke up to a vole in frount of my nose.

"I thought you might be hungry, what did Whisperfoot say?" Asked a perky Lillyfoot.

"He said to keep going this way till we meet some one named Pine, who is the only good in a swarm of bad, and then I can go home." I replied,  
feeling very confused.

"We'll just have to find out who he is when we get there then, won't we?" asked Lillyfoot, and I smiled at her.

We continued our journey.

~~ LG ~~

"Look!" cried Lillyfrost.

"What is it?" I asked in surprise, I was a few fox lengths behind Lillyfrost, who had topped a hill.

"Its a forest!" she cried, motioning to a green dot on the horizon with her tale.

"That must be where Pine lives!" I exclaimed.


End file.
